


drag me down

by natanije



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, blame uni for this aaa, i can only post the 2nd one today even tho today its like... the 3rd day, i will post the 3rd and 4th prompt tomorrow i guess;;;;, it may be mature in rating but truthfully its just one squeeze lmao, kakasaku week day 2: legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natanije/pseuds/natanije
Summary: They say there's a Goddess in the Southern Sea.Kakashi didn't believe in such thing, but when the Goddess herself approaches him, all he can think is on how pretty she is.





	

They say that there's a Goddess in the Southern Sea.

While Hatake Kakashi is one who is pretty skeptical about such things--because a Goddess? _Really?_ \--he never truly challenges such belief that embedded itself deeply within the village Kakashi has resided in for the past three years.

They say the Goddess brings good luck for fishermen such as Kakashi, that she leads fishes toward them and protects the village from danger like flood or tsunami. True, he gets more than enough fishes from the every week he goes to fish, but he never truly worships the Goddess for such... blessings.

Unlike Genma, the epitome of happy worshiper, who loudly proclaims his love for the Goddess every time he gets nice catch.

Or like Gai, who never approaches the sea because the rule set by the villagers contradicts his fashion sense (his _horrendous_ fashion sense), but proclaims his thanks to the Goddess everytime his grumpy adopted son Neji brings home lots of food. Loudly. While crying. Sometimes Kakashi wonders how can nice kids like Neji and Tenten handle a father like Gai. Not that Gai's a bad person, he's Kakashi best friend in the village. It's just.. the jumpsuit.

Anyway, Kakashi doesn't really care for the whole Goddess thing. He only watches from the distance when people do ceremonies he has no deep knowledge of, watches offerings in passing but never actually participating along with the others.

There isn't really any problems with it, except for, like, one rule. A rule that Gai and Lee follow obediently, a rule that prevents them from ever approaching the sea. A rule that Kakashi has to break, just this once.

No green clothes.

Okay, in his defense, he's been super lazy with laundry, it isn't his fault that the last available shirt is deep green in colour. At least it's not a jumpsuit, right? Besides, he needs to fish to gain food and money. Certainly the Goddess--if there is even any--can forgive him, just this once.

It isn't like the Goddess made that rule anyway. The villagers made it long ago, he heard, simply because they believed green (and red, to some extent) is the Goddess's colour, and therefore nobody should wear that clothes when they're in the sea: the Goddess's territory.

 _It's just colour,_ he thinks to himself, as he sails. _It'll be fine_.

Ten hours later, he curses himself for even thinking it's _fine_. Because there's a storm and he's fucking stuck in it. The waves keep on hitting him and if it gets any bigger, his ship is going to break.

 _...I just jinxed myself, didn't I?_ He laments to himself as a particularly harsh tide hits him and he falls to the sea.

He tries to swim, he really does, but the storm is unforgiving and he's fairly certain he's going to die, when something grabs him by his feet and he _drowns_.

Kakashi thinks along the line of shark, only that sharks don't pull. Then he thinks of octopus, but it doesn't feel like tentacles.

Actually, it feels like... hands.

He forces himself to open his eyes, and he unintentionally sucks in water through his nose in surprise.

It's a woman.

A woman with pink hair, the prettiest green eyes he's ever seen, clad in a simple green dress and red loose belt.

 _What the fuck?_ Is the stress of dying getting into his head so much that he's hallucinating?

The woman is staring at him, titling her head this way and that, seemingly rather startled herself--and isn't that just confusing?--before she reaches forward...

And tugs on his green shirt.

She stares at his shirt, as if mentally confirming that yes, it is a shirt, and it's green, why does she look so puzzled? He's thinking along the lines of ' _such a strange hallucination...' ,_ feeling lightheaded from the lack of oxygen and too much water, when the woman suddenly pulls him towards her, pressing his lips against hers.

The woman _breathes_ into his lips and--

And he can breathe.

 _Holy fuck,_ he can breathe.

The woman smiles at him, and even though she doesn't open her mouth, he hears her loud and clear.

 _"I've never gotten a human offering, before,"_ her voice echoes in his head. " _It's kind of strange. Not that I'm complaining._ " Her lips tug upward in a crooked smile, her eyes appraising his body. Afterwards her hands follow suit, roaming his body without any hesitancy, much like a child who examines every parts of a new, wonderful present.

 _Well, I'll be damned._ His traitorous brain reminds himself of the many offering ceremonies he's seen in passing; every single one of them wrapped in _green_ fabric.

His shirt is fucking green.

_Dammit, so this is why._

The woman raises her eyebrow, _"you know, I can hear you,"_ her voice echoes in his mind again, making him curse. First he can breathe in water, now it's _telepathy_. Of course.

She narrows her eyes. _"For an offering, you are quite rude."_

_Uh. Sorry?  
_

Her looks soften, a hand reaching up to caress his cheek gently. _Ah... That feels nice._ From her sudden amused look, she hears his thought loud and clear.

_"What is your name, offering?"_

_Hatake Kakashi,_ he answers rather readily. _...And I'm not an offering._

_"...You're not?"  
_

_...No. This green shirt is a mistake._

_"Oh, that's too bad,"_ she seems to whisper, sounding genuinely disappointed.

_...Though I guess I won't mind?_

_"You won't?"_ She perks up, and Kakashi wonders how she can look so cute, when she's literally holding him hostage under the water right now. Like, okay he can breathe just fine, but he's supposed to be in panic right now. Not... Not appreciating her beauty.

Though, she _is_ very pretty...

 _Maa,_ Kakashi thinks, _I think I won't mind. You are very beautiful, Miss Goddess._

The Goddess flushes red-- _how adorable--_ before her fingers start caressing his neck, his collarbone, and then slipping under the shirt that started this all, caressing his chest. _"So easy,"_ she says. _"Again, I'm not complaining."_

Her hand reaches far down, and Kakashi lets out a moan as she squeezes him between his legs, water getting into his mouth. While no sound escapes his mouth, it is loud enough through their strange telepathic connection.

The Goddess grins as she fondles him, her other hand holding him in place. Actually, how strong is she?! Is this another supernatural bullshit? He can't get away! Not like he wants to get away because _holy shit that feels good_ but come on!

_"You're mine now, Hatake Kakashi."_

 Her fingers clasp on his balls and Oh, _God--_

 _"Mm,"_ she seems to hum, her cheeks pink. _"You can call me Sakura, Kakashi."_

She smiles at him, then, as he lets out a pathetic whine when her hand stops its ministration.

_"Let's continue this somewhere better?'_

_Somewhere... better? Where?  
_

_"My place, of course,"_ she laughs,  _"silly offering. Come."_

Her hands pull his head to rest on her chest, and Kakashi finds himself returning the embrace as she drags him down, down, _down_ \--

" _Sleep,"_ she murmurs, and he obeys.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi never returns to the village, and the village mourns for him.

Some believes he gets eaten by a shark or swallowed whole by a whale, others believe he drowned, Gai believes the Goddess has taken him to paradise.

Nobody believes Gai, of course. After all, the Goddess only takes offerings, and the village never presents people as offerings.

But fishermen gain a bigger amount of fishes for the whole month after Kakashi's disappearance, before it finally reduces when it's finally another time for them to present another offering.

The villagers shrug, for simply it must be a coincidence.

It's not like Kakashi presented himself as an offering.

...Right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me what you think? my second time writing kakasaku pls have mercy
> 
> P.S: user g.o.d needs to get a life, tbh


End file.
